LFA The Ride
by Charles Roberts
Summary: Mr. Bad Steels Summer and try to kill Loud Kiddington but LFA stop him


Lighting Force Agency The Ride. Mr. Bad steals Summer.   
  
LFA/Road Rovers/Histeria/Captan Caveman Crossover.   
  
The Lighting Force Agency Building in Chicago, Illinois were   
  
crowd is here to go on the LFA Ride.   
  
Commander Alexander Armington: Greeting People I am Commander   
  
Alexander Armington Leader of Lighting Force Agency now let   
  
me introduce the Team.   
  
Alex is walking to his Cousin Razor.   
  
Alex: This is my Cousin and 2nd Command Razor Armington.   
  
Razor: Yo!   
  
Alex: This is my Secret Agent for LFA Smith Jackson AKA   
  
Blade.   
  
Smith: Hi.   
  
Alex: This is my Lute dent Nicky Chang Jacky Long lost twin   
  
Brother.   
  
Nicky: Hello.   
  
Alex: This is my Chief in Labs Nicky Carmichael (Female).   
  
Nicky: Hi  
  
Alex Still Walking when People Flowing him.   
  
Alex: Then there is the 2nd our group Lighting Force Agency   
  
Corps. Well right now they are helping US in War agents   
  
Terrors.   
  
Alex: Now let me introduce to my team that I with I was a   
  
Space Rover and Road Rovers Transformers Y2K Member in Hill   
  
Valley in the year 2015 the Road Rover, Hunter, Colleen,   
  
Blitz, Shag, Exile, Misty, Rita, Dash, Thunderbolt and   
  
ALETHIA.   
  
Road Rovers: Hi.   
  
Then a warring single went off.   
  
Buzz, Buzz.   
  
Alex: What is that?   
  
Then one of his Agents coming in.   
  
Scott: Alex we just been iforme that Mr. Bad from Captain   
  
Caveman Show just Stole Summer in the B.C. Periodic right   
  
under Hysterias nose.   
  
Alex: What Oh Great! People now you were accepted for your   
  
LFA Mission.   
  
Scott: Now we got Loud Kiddington on the line.   
  
Alex: Put him on Screen.   
  
Loud (on the Screen): Alex Mr. Bad was here in the B.C. Time   
  
line he took summer when he poses as one of us.   
  
Alex: Well Mr. Bad is a Master of many people.   
  
Then another Screen on the line it was Mr. Bad.   
  
Mr. Bad: Hello Loud, Alex I stole summer and I got it right   
  
here.   
  
(It a Stone Tablet with a Picture of Sun and Cave kids   
  
playing)   
  
Mr. Bad: And You will never see it agene HA HA HA!   
  
Alex: Why did you steel Summer Mr. Bad?   
  
Mr. Bad: Why? Because Summer time make me sick but if I steel   
  
summer kid will be in school forever HA HA HA.   
  
Alex (Was Shock): Good Greff Mr. Bad you don't what you done   
  
it will auteur Space Time Contumedume by the jurdiction of   
  
Lighting Force Agency you are under arrest for steeling   
  
Summer now give it back!   
  
Mr. Bad: You have to catch me now HA HA HA Audi Alexander HA   
  
HA HA.   
  
Then Mr. Bad Time Ship just left.   
  
Alex: Great People now we have to go after Mr. Bad So let get   
  
suite up.   
  
Continue in Capture 2.   
  
The Tourist were get ready suiting up then Alex came in and   
  
Go over few details before the mission.   
  
Alex: Well these lasers look like Laser Quest but instead you   
  
Be going into a maze you will be going into a LFA Time Ship   
  
and now I am going over a Few Details about this mission.   
  
Alex Pulls a Screen of Mr. Bad Time ship.   
  
Alex: This is Mr. Bad Time ship he stole this from Doc Brown   
  
in Hill Valley in the year 2003 now he is using it for evil   
  
but he put defense on his ship like laser guns, and a Shield   
  
but there are 8 week point on the shield two on the wing, two   
  
in front and 4 in the back so if we disable his shield we can   
  
hit him with an 85 per miles bump that will send him back to   
  
LFA HQ in Chicago so that you are bereft about this mission   
  
let go.   
  
LFA Time Ship.   
  
As the Tourist Get in the time ship Alex was at the bridge of   
  
the ship and a screen were up.   
  
Alex (On The Screen): Is ever body is seated? let go few safe   
  
tips. Fasten Seatbelts so you won't fall off of the seat, No   
  
Cameras and Camcorders, No Eating, Drinking or Smoking so Are   
  
you ready?   
  
Crowd: YEA!   
  
Alex: Well let go! Loud and Charity what time is Mr. Bad   
  
located?   
  
Loud: He is in the Stone Age and causing Havoc in Bedrock.   
  
Charity: If he gets his way kid will be in school and people   
  
won't have a summer time I am not happy.   
  
Farther Time: Alex you need get back summer from Mr. Bad or   
  
it will be too late!  
  
Alex: Farther Time I will get back summer and Mr. Bad will be   
  
lock up for a long time (To the Tourist) so we are ready to   
  
go. The is LFA Time ship 2 we ready to go permission to lift   
  
off.   
  
Control Tower: this is Control Tower you are ready to lift of   
  
in 3,2,1 Go.   
  
Alex: Set corn dents to Stone Age 1,00000 B.C. Cartoon World   
  
Place Bedrock.   
  
Nicky: Setting Corn dents to the Stone Age 1,00000 B.C.   
  
Cartoon World Place Bedrock.   
  
Fifi La Fume was on the screen.   
  
Fifi: Alex becarfule and I love you.   
  
Alex: I will becarfule and I love you to and blow a kiss to   
  
Fifi.   
  
Alex: Ok Folks He we go to catch Mr. Bad.   
  
The Ship Went into time!   
  
Capture 3 Go after Mr. Bad in Bedrock.  
  
Now LFA Time Ship Enter Bedrock, USA in the Stone Age.   
  
Alex: Ok People this is Bedrock in the Stone Age it was the first Cavemen City built now we have to look for Mr. Bad.   
  
Bedrock PD: Alexander we Spotted Mr. Bad Time ship in downtown Bedrock we are sending our Air Force and Captain Caveman to help you.   
  
Alex: Thanks, Well People we found Mr. Bad so Smith hit the Sinners.   
  
(Sinners on)   
  
Captain Caveman: Captain Caveman!   
  
Caveman Jr.: And Son!   
  
Mr. Bad (Look back): Oh no LFA, Bedrock Air Force, My Arch Emery Captain Caveman and his son GRRRR Well I have a little Surprise for them Actving Lasers! Fire!   
  
Mr. Bad Time ship Fire Lasers at LFA, Airforce, Captain Caveman and Son but they were dogging them.   
  
Alex; Good Greff We are under attack So People Return Fire and Hit his Week Points!   
  
The LFA Time Ship Lasers and the people using them Fired on Mr. Bad Time ship and hit the Front and the back two times.   
  
Mr. Bad Time ship took a hit.   
  
Mr. Bad: GRRRR that it now I am going forward in time catches me if you can Alexander HA HA HA.   
  
Mr. Bad push Histeria, The year 2003, Burbank, California.   
  
Mr. Bad: Well Alexander I am going to 2003 to do what any bad guy didn't do Killed Loud Kiddington HA HA HA HA HA.   
  
Mr. Bad enter the Time Space.   
  
Alex: Oh no I got to spot him Caveman and Son get in the Time ship We are going to 2003 in Burbank, California to Spot Mr. Bad Before he kill Loud Kiddington and Recover Summer.   
  
Caveman: Ok let go Son.   
  
Caveman Jr: Ok Dad.   
  
Captain Caveman and Son went in LFA Time Ship.   
  
Alex: People you did well but it not over you manages to hit 4 of the Week Points of Mr. Bad Time Ship but we got 4 more to go then His force field disable and we got to spot him from Destroying Loud Kiddington So Hang on. Set Corn dents to Histeria World in Burbank, California in the year 2003.   
  
Smith: Ok.   
  
The LFA Time Ship Enter the Time space.   
  
Capture 4 Spot Mr. Bad from Destroying Loud Kiddington and Recover Summer.  
  
Chapter 4   
  
The LFA Time ship enters histeria World in Burbank, Cal.   
  
Alex: Were Mr., Bad?   
  
Scott: He already at the Histeria Studio.   
  
Alex: We better hurry.   
  
The LFA Time ship heads towards Histeria Studios.   
  
At the Histeria Studios Mr. Bad was attacking Histeria Studios with his Lasers and looking for Loud Kiddington.   
  
Mr. Bad: Loud were are you? Your Death Is near HA HA HA HA!   
  
Loud and Charity and Rest of Histerias were hiding from Mr. Bad.   
  
Loud: Why Mr. Bad attacking us we haven't Meet!   
  
Charity: He was paid by one our villains.   
  
Farther Time: Why Some Villains goes in time to bring one of Bedrock Criminals to our time?   
  
Lydia: He outofcontrol I think he need a Time Out!   
  
Then Mr. Bad found them.   
  
Mr. Bad: So There your are!   
  
Loud: HOW DID YOU FIND US?   
  
Mr. Bad: I heard that Lydia was taking about ME! I don't like Censors!   
  
Histeria Gane (Mad at Lydia): Thanks Lyida for gives us away!   
  
Lyida: Sorry!   
  
Mr. Bad: My Quest is complete I got summer and Destroy Loud Kiddington HA HA HA HA!   
  
Voice: Not so Fast Mr. Bad!   
  
Mr. Bad: Who Say That?   
  
Then the LFA Time ship came in.   
  
Alexander: I did!   
  
Captain Caveman: Me Too!  
  
Caveman Jr.: Me Three!   
  
Mr. Bad: GRRRRRRR! Alexander, Captain Caveman and Caveman Jr. You three will not interfere with My Plans for the last time Powering Lasers!   
  
Mr. Bad Time ship gets ready to attack!   
  
Alex: Oh Great Loud We need to work togever!   
  
Loud: OK ALEX!   
  
Alex: People Charge your Lasers to Maximum and target Mr. Bad 4 Week Points and Caveman you got a Laser on you?   
  
Captain Caveman: It in my Club!   
  
Alex: Ok (Turn to Loud) Now Loud!   
  
Mr. Bad: Good By Alexander HA HA HA!  
  
Loud: OH NO YOU DON'T AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!   
  
Then Mr. Bad Ship Sooked!   
  
Mr. Bad: What Happing?   
  
Alex: Now People!   
  
The Tourist Fire their Lasers towards 4-Week Points of the Ship and the Shield Disappeared.   
  
Alex: Smith 85-Miles Bump!   
  
Smith: Right!   
  
Alex: Hang on People!   
  
The LFA Ship Hit Mr. Bad Time ship and sent Mr. Bad back to LFA HQ!   
  
Mr. Bad: What? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoOOOOOOOO!   
  
Then Mr. Bad Ship Disappeared back to LFA HQ!   
  
Alex: Thanks Loud for your help!   
  
Captain Caveman: Thank Loud.   
  
Caveman Jr.: Thank you Loud.   
  
Loud: YOUR WELCOME ALEXANDER, CAPTIN CAVEMAN, And CAVEMAN JR.   
  
Charity: My Hero!   
  
Loud: Thanks Love!   
  
Then They Kiss and Hug eatchother.   
  
Alexander: Well Caveman and Caveman Jr. Mr. Bad will Stan trial and Sent to Cartoon Villains Thoughts Prison (Then he give Caveman and Caveman Jr. Time Belts) These Time Belts will help you get home to your time.   
  
Caveman: That the Last time we see Mr. Bad.   
  
Caveman Jr.: Same here!   
  
Caveman: See you Alexander!   
  
Caveman Jr.: Thank You Alexander!   
  
Alexander: Bye and your welcome.   
  
Captain Caveman: CAPTIAN CAVEEEEMAN!   
  
Caveman Jr.: AND SON!   
  
Caveman and Caveman Jr. hit the button on the Time Belt and they went back to their time.   
  
Alexander: Scott Set Core dents for Home!   
  
Right Sir!   
  
The LFA went back to their World.   
  
LFA HQ   
  
Alexander: You Did it people we Save Loud Kiddington and Rescue Summer from Mr. Bad.   
  
Then Mr. Bad came in with LFA Grads Caring him to Prison.   
  
Mr. Bad: ARRRRRG! I will get you Alexander, I will be back and I will have my Revving HA HA HA HA!   
  
Alexander (Rolled his eyes): Don't mind him He won't be back Well Next time LFA The Ride will be LFA the Ride 2 because We have to go after a Villain Pad Mr. Bad his Name is Hades! So see you later and the Exit is on the right.   
  
Fifi: Alex you came back!   
  
Alexander: I did love and summer is Safe.   
  
Fifi: That Wonderful because I am going to the beach you want to come?   
  
Alexander: Ok Fifi I will go.   
  
Fifi: Kiss me love.   
  
Alexander: Sure Fifi.   
  
They kiss then Alexander looking and the People still there.   
  
Alexander: UN People the Ride is over so you should be heading home.   
  
The People Left.   
  
Then Alex and Fifi went back to kissing and hugging.   
  
The End! 


End file.
